<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【R76】Never Die 20160811 by D2X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728221">【R76】Never Die 20160811</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2X/pseuds/D2X'>D2X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2X/pseuds/D2X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莱耶斯（死亡…？）x 不死之身莫里森</p>
<p>设定：守望先锋基地爆炸之后，杰克莫里森身体发生变异成为不死之身并且最先从废墟里扒了出来，然而他发现队友全都已经死了……包括他的恋人加布里埃尔莱耶斯。<br/>背景：<br/>①发生在守望先锋基地爆炸100年后，这时政府已经将他们从史册中抹去，守望先锋成为了哄给小孩子听的故事。<br/>②除莫里森外全员死亡注意。<br/>③爆炸时脸部受伤在变异后保留，变异后头发变白。<br/>④莫里森是看着被钢筋洞穿胸口的莱耶斯一动不动没了生命气息的……</p>
<p>但是，“死神”会死吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【R76】Never Die 20160811</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>电影《He Never Died》而引发的脑洞——如果那次爆炸，变异的是莫里森……<br/>算是微虐吧，回忆杀较多。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫里森睁开眼。</p>
<p>破烂小公寓的空气干燥得令人发疯，他舔了舔嘴唇。横过嘴唇的那条伤痕微微凹陷，就像提醒着他曾发生过的一切。</p>
<p>几丝光线幸运地从钉满窗户的木板缝钻进来，投射到称得上是泥泞的地面上。这些光无疑是杯水车薪，屋内还是昏暗得要命；但被强化的身体依旧能助莫里森看清身边的一切，就算是右眼的疤痕也丝毫不碍事。</p>
<p>好的，在他的右手边，一只消音手枪静静地躺在这木板搭建的简陋床上。莫里森抬手摸了摸右太阳穴——他记得昨晚的自己赏给自己的那颗子弹就是从这里打进去的——而现在这里只有光洁的皮肤，那颗子弹已经被挤出脑外，和它的兄弟姐妹们一同躺在床右边的地板上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是的没错，他昨晚爆了自己的头，而早上起来又是完好无损的。</p>
<p>这是那次爆炸后变异的杰作，他死不了。爆他头的子弹都可以被愈合的组织给挤出来，更不要说打在身上的那些了。</p>
<p>这本来对一个士兵来讲是极其幸运的事，但是随之而来的代价也十分沉重——他不得不靠食人血肉活下去。</p>
<p>大约每半个月一个人，这是下限。莫里森曾经试过继续食用普通人的食物，味道没什么变化，但根本抵挡不住饥饿；他也曾试过抵抗，但当他清醒之后便发现藏身处的巷道内多了七八滩血泊——而他是在伏在地上饮血时清醒的，这滋味可想而知。</p>
<p>他也不需要睡眠了，只有每晚“睡觉”之前给自己的头来一枪才能够让他有自己还是人的感觉。爆头的修复时间需要一夜，这几乎接近死亡的“睡眠”能够让他暂时好过些。</p>
<p>这是他伴随丧失一切的痛苦而慢慢总结出来的——鬼知道刚开始的时候他过得有多糟：地下黑市成了唯一的庇护所，喧闹而荒淫的街道仿佛成了通往自由的圣堂之路，痛苦，悲伤，孤独，他用尽各种办法想要一死了之却发现不能办到的煎熬，还有这不死身体带来的令人疯狂的饥饿。这些足以撕毁年轻指挥官的尊严，但岁月是宽容的，它给了莫里森时间去适应这一切——他不得不适应，在琢磨出如何苟延残喘后本属于地面的男人最终还是回到了地面上。</p>
<p>毛糙地揉了揉一头白发，莫里森缓慢从木板床上起身，简单洗漱之后套起一件黑色的卫衣，拉上兜帽便出了门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这卫衣是莱耶斯留给他的最后几样东西之一了。</p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫里森走在街道上，形单影只的他显得格格不入；兜帽没法遮盖自己脸上的伤疤，路过他的人对其投出惊惧的眼神，不敢再看。</p>
<p>为了让自己不那么显眼，莫里森轻车熟路地朝左一拐进了小巷。顺着小巷，他走出了一个可以称得上是莫名其妙的路线；在最后他攀着死路尽头的箱子翻过高高的铁丝网，到达了目的地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是他每天清晨必来的地方，原守望先锋基地地址，现在则是一片乱石和钢筋搭造的废墟。</p>
<p>脚底的凹凸不平很是恼人，但莫里森已经习惯了。每当他踏入这里的时候，眼前总是会浮现出以前的一切——在训练场上总是悄悄放水的模拟格斗，三三两两在晚上熄灯后点蜡烛打牌，食堂里互扣饭盘的现象屡见不鲜……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而这些，现在都没有了。</p>
<p>莫里森走到较为宽广的一处，停下了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……这就是莱耶斯死去的地方。</p>
<p>可能他自己都没有发现，老兵咬紧了嘴唇。</p>
<p>“莱耶斯……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的竞争对手，他的生死之交……也是他唯一的恋人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回想着当年守望先锋在这里的雄姿，恍惚间，莫里森似乎也看到了自己和莱耶斯在这里的过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那一年他在军中表现优异被选为守望先锋的成员，上司就是莱耶斯。</p>
<p>第一眼见到莱耶斯，他觉得对方的脸色就像是谁都欠他钱一样，对谁都十分严厉；然而内心善良的农场男孩并不对对方抱有任何偏见，他只是温和地笑着，安慰着周围抱怨的战友们。</p>
<p>他的成绩是莱耶斯手底下最突出的，常年第一。而在这几年里莱耶斯对他的态度也缓和了不少，甚至主动称兄道弟起来，平时也会满嘴跑火车地跟他开开玩笑。莫里森更加觉得这个拉美人长官其实是外冷内热，人很好——对手下的人，该罚的时候就罚，被别家军官告状的时候则装作一副我什么都不知道这不是我的兵干的好事的样子，每次都会特别无赖地糊弄过去。而莫里森该死的就被这份无赖迷住了。</p>
<p>之后莫里森被提拔做了副官，辅佐莱耶斯。两人的宿舍分配到一起之后更是感情只增不减，友达以上，恋人未满。莫里森害怕自己的小心思被对方知道，所以每当莱耶斯跟他勾肩搭背或者做出比较亲密的动作时依旧温和地笑着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>年轻的莫里森温和地笑着，他总是温和地笑着。那笑容比阳光更加耀眼温暖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来在年终聚会的时候，莱耶斯喝醉了。莫里森因为深知自己酒量不行便滴酒未沾——他就担起了把身高体壮的莱耶斯扶回宿舍的重任。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他把莱耶斯轻轻放回床上的时候不料被对方的臂膀锁住，酒精味混着黑T上的味道十分刺鼻，莫里森脸色微红想掰开对方的胳膊，抬眼一看才发现对方哪有半点醉酒的样子——那张脸上全是得逞的坏笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>之后莱耶斯吻了他。跟他这个人不同，这时莱耶斯的吻称得上是温柔体贴，充满了虔诚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫里森甚至都还能记得对方那双唇的触感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那一年他们正式成为了情侣。</p>
<p>于是这一晃又是好多年。</p>
<p>在这些年里，莫里森由副转正，他和莱耶斯领导了一次又一次的抗击智械战争，守望先锋获得了极大的成就，再次得到各国政府的肯定和支持。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真希望这可以成为永远。</p>
<p>……直到那天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫里森记得那天和往常一样，他从训练场晨跑回来，发现莱耶斯刚洗完澡。他微笑着，拿起对方准备洗完澡换上的黑色卫衣，狡黠地开口：“加比，你反正有那么多件黑色卫衣，把这件给我好不好？”</p>
<p>莱耶斯裸着上半身对他翻了个白眼，抬手揉乱了他的一头金发：“……随你吧。杰克莫里森，你知不知道你自己现在笑得有多傻逼？”揉爽了之后找了黑T套上。</p>
<p>莫里森还是温和地笑着，一如从前。他把那件卫衣穿在了身上。</p>
<p>莱耶斯看着他，出了神，嘴角也跟着微微上扬…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>本是美好的一切，突然间就分崩离析。<br/>
爆炸规模之大，使得建筑物轰然倒塌。莫里森在那一刻被震得耳鸣，冲击波使得他像慢镜头般将要倒飞出去，在眯缝着的双眼间，他看到莱耶斯脸上带着惊恐的神情向他这边扑来。</p>
<p>然而一堵碎墙毫不留情地横贯在了他们俩中间。黑暗中莫里森挣扎着想要再睁开眼，但温热的液体沾满了他的脸，他发现自己的右眼根本睁不开；嘴唇张开想要发声，但充斥在口腔内的却是混着尘土和灰烬的铁锈血味。他的肋骨疼的厉害，估计被什么东西击穿了。突然间脑子里就像是被打了一拳，莫里森眼前一黑昏了过去。</p>
<p>身体痛苦地灼烧着，像是从夸克层面就被撕裂开来，莫里森只觉得昏昏沉沉，不知道究竟是感染发烧还是什么别的缘由。</p>
<p>莱耶斯…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫里森再次醒来时发现有什么不一样了，但这时他并没有闲心去管这些。</p>
<p>他一拳又一拳地砸在面前的巨大碎墙体，砸到尘土磨开血肉钻进骨间。不知疲倦，只为了求生的强烈意志，和莱耶斯。</p>
<p>不知过了多久，他终于砸穿了一层又一层的墙体，从废墟最底层爬了出来，死里逃生。天空已经昏黑，借着火光他看到了周围可怖的景象，昔日的守望先锋总部已被夷为平地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他大吼着莱耶斯的名字，疯了一般的向旁边莱耶斯的大致方位用十指挖掘着，用拳头砸着。</p>
<p>“莱耶斯！求你了…你一定要活着！！”额头上黏腻的血液又流淌了下来，与泪水和沙粒混合在一起沾染进右眼，疼，火辣辣的疼。</p>
<p>“莱耶斯…”往日的爽朗嗓音早已变得力竭声嘶。</p>
<p>“莱耶斯…”每搬开一面碎墙，都仿佛有拳头重重砸在心上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……终于</p>
<p>看着毫无生气的莱耶斯和洞穿对方胸口的钢筋，莫里森脑中一瞬间空白茫然不知所措。他张张嘴，却发现早已叫不出声音。</p>
<p>他不敢相信这是真的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>上帝仿佛与他开了一个大大的玩笑，亲手把加百列送至他身边，又亲手把大天使给无情夺走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他抱着对方的尸体，呆呆地看着莱耶斯，然后颤抖着伸出手，合上对方的眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是杰克莫里森最后一次吻加布里埃尔莱耶斯。加布里埃尔莱耶斯，的尸体。    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫里森皱着眉毛，回想起以前的一切真的十分不好受。</p>
<p>在他接受自己的不死之身之后曾试图追查到底是谁酿成了这一惨剧，然而一切线索指向的对象令他不得不放弃报仇——各国政府。他们认为守望先锋渐渐剥夺了他们<br/>
的权利，决定一举铲除。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫里森低垂的眼眨了眨，眼中尽是思念；许久，他拉紧了身上洗得快发白的黑色卫衣，向另一个方向行进。</p>
<p>________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>公园的咖啡馆。原来的那家早就换了好几代了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是莫里森和莱耶斯第一次正儿八经约会的地方。</p>
<p>其实都是队友们安排的…他们平时天天在一起，没觉得跟约会有什么差别。</p>
<p>……更何况这次约会还是大中午趁着午休翻墙出来的。</p>
<p>莫里森觉得这应该是他服役期间做过的第二违纪的事了……第一违纪的应该是和莱耶斯在训练场做.爱…</p>
<p>莱耶斯看着一脸茫然的他挑了挑眉，大手一挥招来侍应，一股霸气大佬的样子对他说道：“杰克你想喝点什么？最贵的怎么样？”</p>
<p>这下轮到侍应一脸茫然了，好心的莫里森帮忙解围，给自己点了杯拿铁，然后给莱耶斯点了杯对方的最爱——黑咖啡加两糖。</p>
<p>侍应走后莫里森实在是忍不住笑出声：</p>
<p>“莱耶斯先生，下次装大佬的时候别把脚上的拖鞋亮出来。”</p>
<p>“……”来自对方的一个有力中指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“…先生？……先生？”</p>
<p>“…嗯？”</p>
<p>侍应的声音把莫里森拉回神来，他又坐在了以前他和莱耶斯约会的那个位置——靠窗，采光非常不错。</p>
<p>“您想来点什么吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…一杯拿铁吧。”莫里森温和地笑笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>侍应看着他脸上的伤痕愣了一会儿，随后也报以微笑。</p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p>喀嚓。</p>
<p>莫里森回到自己的破烂小公寓。干燥的空气依旧惹人恼火。</p>
<p>他打开客厅的灯，坐在发白的单人沙发上，从卫衣的内兜里掏出了一张纸。纸质明显经历了不少岁月，有着淡淡的黄色。纸上面歪歪扭扭地写了三行字：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他妈的，我不会写情书。」</p>
<p>「好吧，杰克莫里森…我他娘的真的爱你！！！」</p>
<p>「来自想操你的帅逼加布里埃尔莱耶斯」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫里森轻笑出声，指尖摩挲着纸料，良久，才小心翼翼地折好放回内兜。</p>
<p>他关上灯。屋内重回一片漆黑。</p>
<p>走进卧室，他坐在自己的木板床上，右手抄起那把手枪，对准自己的太阳穴——</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “砰——！”（HE请继续走）</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…杰克。”</p>
<p>自房间的阴影中传来的那个声音该死的熟悉。</p>
<p>老兵积压已久的的眼泪刹那间夺眶而出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……加比？”他颤抖着问道，抬头便对上那人变了颜色的双眼。</p>
<p>==============Fin.==========================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>之后干了个爽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>( ´∀｀)感谢您的阅读！</p>
<p> 如果要当作BE的话可以就停在76砰脑门儿那里啦<br/>PS：其实那个食堂互相扣饭盘的是瑞破和麦克雷</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>